


The Run and Go

by Surrealx3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Twenty One Pilots song, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs Loki to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I listened to this song like twenty something times after first hearing it because it's amazing and I decided that this song would be this inspiration for my first songfic. So here you go, a short (very short, it's really only the chorus) songfic for Twenty One Pilots's "The Run and Go."

When he woke up, it was dead silent. The darkness felt heavy on his chest and near panic rose in his chest.

“Easy, darling,” Loki appeared before him, smiling. “No need to work yourself up.”

“Loki,” Tony sighed in relief, “Yeah, give the guy with a heart problem a heart attack. That’ll go well. What are you doing here so late? Or early? J, what time is it?”

The AI answered, “3:45 AM, sir.”

“I apologized for the unexpected visit,” Loki sat down at the edge of his bed, “Though, I must admit, I was hoping for a better reception.”

“Lokes, you know you’re always welcomed here,” Tony sighed and ran a hand through his already tussled hair, “I guess I’m just trying to find a pattern here. You come and go like,” he trailed off, eyes widening.

Loki sensed his epiphany and watched him with guarded eyes, his tone immediately defensive, “Like what, Stark?”

“Like you’re running away from something.”

They stared at each other.

Loki turned away first, muttering angry, “I knew I shouldn’t have called on you in the night time.”

“Loki,” Tony grabbed the man, hoping to keep him from teleporting, “It's the chitauri, isn't it? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Loki stilled. He said carefully, “Well I can’t give a conjugal visit all my pieces, now can I?”

Even though that sent a dagger through Tony’s chest, he refused to be hurt. “You know I can help you. Hell, Lo, we can get the entire Avengers involved if you let me tell them about how you were being controlled.” He was felt himself wilt under Loki’s stony glare. “Please, Loki. You know how much you mean to me.”

Loki let his expression soften, “Anthony, I refuse to hand you all my troubles. You mean so much to me, I can’t give you all my demons. I’d rather you watch me struggle from several rooms away.”

“Loki,” Tony’s voice broke, desperate and imploring.

He rose a finger to the lips that spoke his name so sweetly and whispered, “Shh.”

Tony nodded and kissed his finger, a butterfly kiss that carried heavy emotions. “Okay. But tonight, I need you to stay.”


End file.
